Talk:Eternal Blade
Why would this be fake? We have a screenie and a mini picture, and description. What is fake about this? --Progger 10:16, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :TexMod? And you could also use something to change the outlining of a sword, just like WC3 Model Editor. Looks kinda real, but ain't it odd that it only dropped once in allll those years? No, probably not. I mean, ofcourse something could be SO rare it only dropped once *rolleyes* -- -- (s)talkpage 11:08, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::That is true enough but there is the chance that it's a recent addition to Guild Wars. ALso wiki has that policy of taking good faith or whatever so until we get proof that it's fake we need to keep it --Blue.rellik 11:11, 3 November 2007 (UTC) looking forward to the first bidder who will say if its real or not --Oachi 11:36, 3 November 2007 (CET +1) Hoax 11:06, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Having some experience with texmod - you can't do this kinda stuff with texmod. You can change textures - you CAN'T create new models with. But then again, there's Photoshop. --Progger 11:28, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::I didn't say TexMod changed the model. I quote: "And you could also use something to change the outlining of a sword"... -- -- (s)talkpage 11:30, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::I never said you said... whatever xD --Progger 11:41, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm the only one who brought up TM, and you started talking about TM and changing the model whole... So I assumed you were talking to me in specific. -- -- (s)talkpage 11:43, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Tssk, was just a random comment, no offense buddy. --Progger 11:53, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Oky, BTW: You removed the poor guys comment -- -- (s)talkpage 11:54, 3 November 2007 (UTC) I'm in the guild with the person in the picture and I've seen the sword on Observer mode in a internal guild scrimmage. It drops from the UW clearing chest. --Baz 10:54pm AEDST, 3 November 2007 :Huh, did I? Very sorry, didn't notice. Anyway, mind to show ingame? --Progger 11:59, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :: Person with the sword isn't online and is only showing to serious buyers who have the ecto to spend on it. --Baz 11:00pm AEDST, 3 November 2007 On the basis of texmod not being able to do that, on the 'assume good faith', and on the fact that a guildie has it, (haven't seen it, but a few guildies I trust talked about it), I'm removing the delete tag. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] im pretty sure it is real. there are ppl who have confirmed by seeing it from the person selling in-game. also texmod is unable to change models and this sword has a unique shape. does anyone know if it is possible that using Texmod (or maybe something else) they could've ripped the Ghostly Hero's sword model and attached it to a character? I recall it looking like this --Gimmethegepgun 16:14, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :well they COULD have just shopped the pic, but after 2 pics it seems genuine.--Diddy Bow 17:27, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::Because both players can't be running the same tpf file in Texmod. The model is already in the game, all you would have to do is reskin any other sword. Until I hear where it drops and see more people outside of this Guild running around with it, I call shenanigans. --4.242.42.199 17:31, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::Wow, I love people who call BS on stuff and don't have the balls to sign their own name. Unienaule 19:35, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Finally They finally added this. Though not exactly my type, this sword still worth collecting :p －Sora 14:40, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :I am actually kind of disappointed that this isn't an Axe. If the Ghostly Hero can use Cyclone Axe with this equipped, why can't we? But yeah, it is about time they put this weapon in. (T/ ) 19:13, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ---- The sword is indeed real. Click link. http://img230.imageshack.us/img230/617/gw258mo0.jpg Minty :Hey, what are those icons down by the radar screen? [[User:DesiAdame|'Desi']] 06:08, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :those are icons from the menu in the bottom left corner.. just drag and drop them into scree out of the menu and you be able to move em around and place en where ever you like iwan13 (im at uni soooo i cant bother loging in) It's Real :It's real, saw it in game, contacted the finder. Will post screen. :http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Eternal_Blade_1.jpg http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Blade_2.jpg Jebus 18:04, 3 November 2007 (UTC) This sword is real. I have screenshots of it from every angle possible. Besides that the owner of this sword fit for gods, has shown it to bidders already. If you wish to bid on it, make your way to the high end forum of Guru. anybody wanna try and get this with me, im talking full out ursanway to clear the UW in like 2 hours, URSANWAY!!!!!!!! Blueish? Seems pretty green to me. Zeek Aran 06:05, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :HAHA, UR ALL WRONG! 'Tis blue-green, mate.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:16, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::Like I said :) -- -- (s)talkpage 19:17, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::I call it 'teal' --Blue.rellik 03:08, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Whatever happened to aquamarine. Now that was a stupid name for a blue-green colour. -Ezekiel 08:07, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::: TEAL! TEAL! TEAL! .... hehehe its like yelling KILL! iwan13( :P ) ::::::Cyan. 'nuff said. :::::::I think its... more like this. Yeah, definatly. -- -- (s)talkpage 21:38, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::You're just being cy(a)nical. Yes, it doesn't make sense, but that joke it so bad it doesn't have to -Ezekiel 03:17, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Wow People really hate this page.. --Shadowcrest 19:54, 4 November 2007 (UTC) THE HUNT IS ON to find the eternal bade while it is still worth 200-300 ectos before it drops to the 100K range! ready.....GO! 68.214.72.98 11:23, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :LOL 200k for a sword:P 21:37, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::I mean 200 ectos for a sword :P 21:38, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::The rq. 13, picture of which is here, sold for 400e apparently. Jennalee 05:51, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Somebody just sold a R10 one for 1400e. Nub 23:46, 6 November 2007 (UTC)